


Missing In Action

by xxxkittymasenxxx



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxkittymasenxxx/pseuds/xxxkittymasenxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Masen CEO of Masen Corp one of the world's biggest shipping conglomerates. Bella is his newly hired assistant. They have not met as Bella was hired by the HR department and her first day is the first day of Edwards impromptu 3 month overseas. This is their interaction through email. Canon pairings/All Human/AU/OOC/Drabble(ish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I own nothing with regards to these characters, we all know that Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just own a fertile mind. I have been an avid FF reader for a while now and this is my first attempt at my own story. I need to thank my Beta SunflowerFran and my pre-reader biotech-gurl – thank you for your help and support, I wouldn't be doing this if it were not for you xxx.

**Chapter 1**

As I stepped out of the cab, I glanced up at the imposing building in front of me. Masen Tower was as daunting as it was spectacular. Forty-five levels of glass, concrete and steel, that would certainly not look out of place in Gotham City. Yet here it stood in downtown Seattle, and it was about to become my home away from home.

As I walked to the entrance I paused to smooth my skirt over and adjust my blouse. Taking a deep breath, the concierge opened the door for me with a curtly nod of his head.

"Ma'am"

"Thank you." I said as I smiled at him nervously.

The walk from the door to the information desk was the longest walk of my life. I felt that all the pairs of eyes in the foyer at that time were on me. If I wasn't nervous before ... and I had been trying to tell myself that since last night ... I sure as hell was now.

A very fake but very pleasant blonde greeted me as I walked up.

"Good morning. Welcome to Masen Corporation. How can I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Bella Swan. I am starting today as the assistant to Mr Masen."

Shit! What did I say wrong? It felt as though the temperature in the building just dropped by ten degrees. The blondes' whole demeanour and attitude towards me changed instantly.

I could have sworn I heard her snort. SNORT! Who does that to a persons face?

"Please take a seat. I have been told to summon our head of security on your arrival," she blurted out to me, only half looking at me as she turned to pick up a phone.

I walked over and took a seat in the waiting area. Head of security? Why was the head of security needed for me? My job is just an assistant's job. Who the hell is Edward Masen anyway? I knew I should have done some investigation into the man. Damn!

A door opened behind the information desk, and a hulk of man came striding towards me.

"Miss Swan, my name is Emmett. I am head of security for Masen Corporation." he smiled noticing my nerves as he extended his hand.

Looking down I took his hand in mine realising how small my hand looked in his. Yep! I can totally see how he got his job.

"Please. If you will follow me, we will get you settled in."

**A/N: Like it? Want more? Review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett left me to familiarize myself with my surrounds. I have my new name tag, with express instructions not to lose it as it is also doubles as my security pass to get into the building and parking garage. Apparently Mr Masen has requested that I have the proverbial access all areas; why I would need that I have no idea. Once Emmett was semi convinced that I recognized the importance of this tag he took his leave.

I logged into the computer to discover my first email, my first email from my new boss.

From: Edward Masen

Subject: Your Employment

Date: Tuesday, 23 October 2012 11:52 PM (AEST)

To: Isabella Swan

Dear Ms Swan

I would like to begin by profusely apologizing to you for being absent for your first day of work. It was not my intention to be currently out of the country, but unfortunately it was unavoidable. I trust that my head of security has taken good care of you, if there is anything that you need whilst I am indisposed, please do not hesitate to ask Emmett.

I am currently in Australia overseeing the initial stages of our newest shipping terminal construction, and it will be just shy of three months before I return to Seattle. I will still be calling on you for assistance, however, due to the time difference I think corresponding via email would be best. I don't think your salary covers phone calls at all hours of the night.

Well my plane is about to descend and it is near midnight here, so please, for now, take your time settling in and getting to know the company and our staff and I shall be in touch shortly.

Kindest regards

Edward Masen

CEO, Masen Corporation, Inc.

Wow! I am the new assistant for the CEO that I won't be seeing for the next three months. You have got to be kidding me. Well, if nothing else I can do a lot of snooping in that time.

I click on the reply button.

From: Isabella Swan

Subject: My Employment

Date: Monday 22 October 2012 07:55AM (PDT)

To: Edward Masen

Dear Mr Masen

I would like to begin by accepting your apology that you could not be here in person to greet me on my first day. I completely understand that as CEO of such a large corporation your time is very important and you must go where you are needed.

I have met Emmett and he has been most accommodating with my needs; he has just now left me to my own devices for a little while so I can settle in.

If I may ask, what part of Australia are you in? I was there on holiday once and thought it was a beautiful country with some of the best scenery I have ever seen. I hope that you are able to take time out of your busy schedule to see some of the sights.

Well I am off now to do some work and earn my keep.

Kindest regards

Isabella Swan

Assistant to the CEO, Masen Corporation, Inc.


End file.
